Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 8 \times 9 + \dfrac{ 10 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 2 - 8 \times 9 + 1 $ $ = 2 - 72 + 1 $ $ = -70 + 1 $ $ = -69 $